onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Chad Michael Murray
Chad Michael Murray portrayed Lucas Scott on One Tree Hill from season 1-6 with a special guest appearance in season 9. Chad was born in Buffalo, New York. The 6-foot tall star who resides in Wilmington, North Carolina is more known to audiences of "One Tree Hill" (2003) where he plays the good son, Lucas Scott. Biography Growing up, his mother left his family at a young age and, since then, he had to help take care of his younger siblings, together with his dad and brother. While working his way through adolescence, he learned a lot about work ethic which eventually builds his character. Because he only grew up with a father, his biggest idol is his father. Chad once said in an interview that he could call his father anytime of the day whenever he needs help as his father is his rock. The "One Tree Hill" (2003) star started his life as a paper boy where he would deliver newspapers around the neighborhood before working as a janitor at Donut World. Chad was only working there for a few days when he lost his job because he was shooting Skittles into the deep-fryer. Sure enough, one of the Skittles got caught in the machine and Chad got fired. Chad has also worked as a receptionist at a limousine company. When he was 15, he had a resection of his small intestines. His intestines were so twisted they had to be cut out, but there were some complications causing him to not be able to eat for three months. Chad had also broken his nose when he was jumped at a Burger King outlet which then got him into the hospital. It was there where he met the person who inspired him, his nurse. His nurse was a model and she told Chad to start modeling, but Chad only wanted to act. Chad then took a chance and went to a convention in Buffalo and they wanted him to go to another convention in Biloxi, Mississipi. Not long afterward, Chad got a Tommy Hilfiger campaign which paid his bills and that was when he thought he could really focus on acting. He started out on "Dawson's Creek" (1998) with his two "One Tree Hill" (2003) co-stars, Hilarie Burton and Lee Norris. After that, he got a role as rich brat "Tristian DuGrey" on "Gilmore Girls" (2000) before turning into "Lucas Scott" as one half of the brothers in popular teen drama "One Tree Hill" (2003), where he met best friends James Lafferty and Tyler Hilton. Chad also starred in a B-grade horror flick called House of Wax (2005). Murray got married, when he was 23 years old, to his "One Tree Hill" (2003) co-star, Sophia Bush. Chad actually cried on his wedding day, the 16th of April, 2005. In less than a year of marriage, the couple signed for an annulment due to Murray cheating. Chad is engaged to Kenzie Dalton. The couple got engaged on April 4th, 2006. Despite their age gap, Chad is very protective of her and even mentioned in an interview that Kenzie is somewhat like a diamond. Chad played football growing up and the love of that sport was re-directed into a charity game where he would help underprivileged kids with the money he gains from the audience. This model-turned-actor has serenaded Jamie Lee Curtis with Britney Spears' "Baby One More Time" on Freaky Friday (2003), became Hilary Duff's "Prince Charming" and even watched Paris Hilton die in a violent on-screen death. Work On One Tree Hill As well as appearing as Lucas Scott, Murray has also written the following episodes: *We Three (My Echo, My Shadow and Me) He has also directed the following episodes: *A Hand to Take Hold of the Scene Trivia *His favorite fashion accessory is a hemp necklace that his father gave him and a necklace made for him from Kenzie. *Got an accidental 'nose job' during his earlier modeling career! He was 'jumped' in a fast food restaurant and got his nose broken and had to have surgery. If you look closely, you can see the difference between his nose now and back then, because he had to get it fixed and it couldn't be constructed to the way it was. *Underwent a resection of his small intestine as the result of a football injury, so he can't gain weight. *His father Rex works as an air traffic controller. *His mother abandoned his family when he was just 10 years old. *Has 4 brothers (Rex, Nick, Brandon, and half brother Tyler) and a sister (Shannon). *His favorite football team is the Buffalo Bills *His first job was when he was 10 delivering newspapers, then when he turned 14 he started working as a janitor at the local doughnut shop. *His favorite book is "Catcher in the Rye" by J.D. Salinger. *He has three dogs. *A shepherd/wolf mix named Joe, which he takes everywhere with him and a guard dog named Axel. *He and Kenzie share a Chihuahua/Pomeranian mix named TumTum. *Ranked #22 in TV Guide's list of "TV's 25 Greatest Teen Idols" (23 January 2005 issue). *His mom left his family when he was only 10 years old, which he says helps him to relate to his character Lucas Scott on "One Tree Hill " (2003). *He said if he wasn't a actor he would love to be a pediatrician. *His favorite movie is Fight Club (1999). *His favorite television show is "The Simpsons" (1989). *His hobbies are: Going to the gym, pickup basketball and football. *His favorite musicians are Incubus, Dave Matthews Band, and Pete Murray. *26 September 2005: Sophia Bush announced their separation. *Was originally up for the role of Ryan Atwood on "The O.C." (2003), but turned it down for Lucas Scott on "One Tree Hill " (2003). *Wore a Ralph Lauren Black Label Suit in his April 2005 wedding to Sophia Bush. *Chad and three of his "One Tree Hill" (2003) co-stars were on "Dawson's Creek" (1998) with him; Hilarie Burton (who plays "Peyton Sawyer "), Lee Norris (who plays "Mouth McFadden ") and Colin Fickes (who plays "Jimmy Edwards "). *Engaged to Denmark native Kenzie Dalton 24, 2006. *Good friends with "One Tree Hill " (2003) costars Bethany Joy Lenz, Tyler Hilton, James Lafferty and Hilarie Burton. Gallery Chad Michael Murray - 1.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 2.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 3.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 4.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 5.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 6.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 7.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 8.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 9.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 10.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 11.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 12.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 13.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 14.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 15.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 16.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 17.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 18.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 19.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 20.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 21.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 22.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 23.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 24.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 25.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 26.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 27.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 28.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 29.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 30.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 31.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 32.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 33.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 34.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 35.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 36.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 37.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 38.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 39.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 40.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 41.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 42.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 43.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 44.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 45.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 46.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 47.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 48.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 49.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 50.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 51.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 52.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 53.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 54.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 55.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 56.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 57.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 58.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 59.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 60.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 61.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 62.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 63.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 64.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 65.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 66.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 68.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 69.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 70.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 71.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 72.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 73.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 74.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 75.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 76.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 77.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 78.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 79.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 80.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 81.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 82.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 83.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 84.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 85.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 86.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 87.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 88.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 89.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 90.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 91.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 92.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 93.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 94.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 95.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 96.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 97.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 98.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 99.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 100.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 101.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 102.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 103.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 104.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 105.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 106.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 107.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 108.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 109.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 110.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 111.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 112.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 113.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 114.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 115.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 116.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 117.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 118.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 119.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 120.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 121.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 122.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 123.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 124.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 125.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 126.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 127.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 128.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 129.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 130.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 131.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 132.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 133.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 134.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 135.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 136.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 137.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 139.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 140.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 141.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 142.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 143.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 144.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 145.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 146.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 147.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 148.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 149.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 150.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 151.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 152.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 153.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 154.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 155.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 156.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 157.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 158.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 159.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 160.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 161.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 162.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 163.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 164.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 165.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 166.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 167.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 168.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 169.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 170.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 171.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 172.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 173.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 174.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 175.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 176.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 177.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 178.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 179.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 180.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 181.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 182.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 183.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 184.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 185.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 186.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 187.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 188.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 189.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 190.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 191.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 192.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 193.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 194.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 195.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 196.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 197.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 198.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 199.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 200.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 201.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 202.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 203.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 204.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 205.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 206.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 207.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 208.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 209.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 210.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 211.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 212.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 213.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 214.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 215.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 216.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 217.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 218.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 219.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 220.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 221.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 222.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 223.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 224.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 225.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 226.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 227.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 228.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 229.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 230.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 231.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 232.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 233.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 234.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 235.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 236.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 237.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 238.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 239.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 240.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 241.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 242.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 243.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 244.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 245.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 246.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 247.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 248.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 249.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 250.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 251.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 252.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 253.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 254.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 255.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 256.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 257.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 258.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 259.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 260.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 261.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 262.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 263.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 264.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 265.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 266.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 267.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 268.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 269.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 270.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 271.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 272.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 273.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 274.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 275.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 276.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 277.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 278.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 279.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 280.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 281.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 282.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 283.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 284.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 285.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 286.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 287.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 288.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 289.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 290.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 291.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 292.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 293.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 294.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 295.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 296.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 297.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 298.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 299.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 300.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 301.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 302.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 303.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 304.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 305.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 306.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 307.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 308.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 309.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 310.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 311.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 312.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 313.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 314.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 315.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 316.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 317.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 318.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 319.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 320.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 321.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 322.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 323.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 324.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 325.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 326.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 327.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 328.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 329.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 330.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 331.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 332.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 333.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 334.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 335.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 336.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 337.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 338.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 339.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 340.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 341.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 342.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 343.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 344.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 345.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 346.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 347.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 348.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 349.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 350.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 351.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 352.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 353.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 354.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 355.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 356.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 357.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 358.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 359.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 360.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 361.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 362.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 363.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 364.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 365.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 366.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 367.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 368.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 369.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 370.jpg Chad Michael Murray - 371.jpg External Links *Wikipedia Article *IMDB profile *TV.com profile Category:Cast Members Category:Real Life Actors